


Untitled

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very tiny ficlet for Scully's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

‘I hope I’m not intruding.’

‘I was just going to go to bed, Agent Reyes.’

‘I just wanted to bring you this.’

‘I. I don’t know what to say.’

‘You should say anything except ‘no’, because no one says no to chocolate cake.’

‘It’s—thank you. How did you know?’

‘Wasn’t rocket science. Also, the date was circled on last year’s calendar.’

‘I thought I threw that away.’

‘I guess someone forgot to take out the trash in the basement.’

‘This is so…’

‘Hey, I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have—if I shouldn’t be here. I just—’

‘No, no. I was just thinking that this is exactly the sort of thing Melissa—my sister—would do.’

‘Dana, I—’

‘You want to come in, have a slice? After all, no one says no to chocolate cake.’


End file.
